3, 2, 1, Break
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: 7 years of happiness and Jude is doing great. She's married to Tommy and has a beautiful daughter. But what happens when Adam returns and her life is forced into turmoil? Sequel to Countdown.
1. Jail Break

HA HA! FINALLY! This is my sequel to Countdown! Yes, it's finally out! I hope you're as happy as I am. It took me a while to write it. I think it kinda goes a little fast in the beginning, but it's the only way I could start it to get it to where I want it to go. I'm going to be going to myrtle beach, south carolina so you will have this chapter and chapter 2 before this week is over. but I leave Saturday and won't be back till the 22nd. So I'll keep writing so I'll have like 4 chapters for you when I come back, kk? I hope you love this FF as much as you loved my other one. And anyone who is reading Flashback, I'm suffering from writer's block but I'm going to post it as fast as I can. Sorry about all that rambaling. Without further ado...

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or the song Beautiful Life by Lindsay Lohan

* * *

Chapter 1: Jail Break

_God won't talk to me_

_I guess she's pretty busy lately_

_I like to believe_

_She's listening_

_I'm starting to feel_

_All of my bruises imagined are real_

_And I'll get through each day_

_I'll past the bad ones_

_To get to the good ones_

_Who's keeping score anyway?_

_And this is my_

_Beautiful life_

_The only thing sudden is everything changes_

_The lows and the highs_

_And all those goodbyes_

_As hard as it gets I know it's still amazing_

_To be alive_

_It's a beautiful life_

_I talk in my sleep_

_That's the one place I know no one can hear me_

_And I tell myself things_

_Don't walk in the shadows_

_There's always tomorrow and I'm right where I wanna be_

_And this is my_

_Beautiful life_

_The only thing sudden is everything changes_

_The lows and the highs_

_And all those goodbyes_

_As hard as it gets I know it's still amazing_

_To be alive_

_It's a beautiful life_

_Oh, it hurts while it's happening_

_I wanna feel everything_

_How can you know 'til you try?_

_And this is my_

_Beautiful life_

_Mmm_

_My beautiful life_

_The only thing sudden is everything changes_

_The lows and the highs _

_And all those goodbyes_

_As hard as it gets I know it's still amazing_

_To be alive_

_It's a beautiful life_

_It's a beautiful life_

_It's a beautiful…life_

After I finish my song Tommy calls my name through the intercom and tells me to come in the soundboard room. I take off my headphones and quickly meet him there.

Jude: So, what do you think?

Tommy: Well, I have to say, it's awesome. But then again, all of your songs are.

Jude: Aww, thank you.

I lean down and kiss him. Tommy and I have been married for 7 wonderful years. I'm 28 now and have a beautiful daughter named Anastasia (Asia for short) who is 5. I was in a nuthouse for 8 months because I started hearing voices. I was in there for 8 months with them doing treatments on me. But Tommy came and visited me everyday when I was in there. He would tell me what has been up at G-Major, and how much he missed me. Then once I got out he gave me a welcome home present. It was a 14-karrot gold ring with a single diamond on it that was shaped like a heart. I cried so much. 3 months later, we got married.

Now, back to the present. I don't do much singing anymore. I love to sing and everything but right now we're working on my last song for a while. It's not going to be made into an album; it's just something that Darius wanted out to make some money…of course. Once I was done singing Beautiful Life I found Asia sitting on the couch talking to Mason. I smiled and sat beside them.

Jude: Hey guys.

Mason: Hey.

Asia: Hi mommy. Mason was showing my how to play guitar.

Jude: Was he now?

Mason: I was bored and she seemed to like it. I just showed her a few chords.

Jude: Mason, she's 5. Don't you think that's a little to young? I mean I didn't start playing until I was 8.

Mason: I started at 6.

Jude: Then maybe we should wait a year.

Mason: Whatever. So, how's life? Are you ok?

I looked at him weird. He seemed extremely concerned, like something was wrong.

Jude: Uh, yea, why wouldn't I be?

Right when Mason was about to speak Tommy came out of the studio.

Asia: Daddy!

Asia ran up to him and Tommy picked her up and rested her on the side of his hip.

Tommy: Hey there munchkin! How's my little princess doing?

Asia: I'm doing good. I got an A on my drawing today.

Tommy: You did?

Asia: Yep.

Tommy: I'm so proud of you. Good job.

Tommy kissed her on the cheek and I smiled. Asia and Tommy were really close and Tommy would do anything for her. Just like he would do anything for me. I walked up to them and kissed Tommy on lips. Asia closed her eyes and we laughed. Tommy put her down and she held my hand as we walked to the alley to go to the parking lot.

Once we got home I couldn't shake the feeling something awful was about to happen. Ever since the talk with Mason it got me worried. Nothing can go bad now, not after 7 years of happiness. Right? I'm guessing Tommy can see how upset I am because I felt his hand touch my shoulder and he spun me around.

Tommy: Hey, what's wrong?

Jude: Nothing.

Tommy: Jude, baby, I've known you for 14 years, and you still think I don't know you?

Jude: Has it really been that long?

Tommy: Jude…

Jude: Okay. I was talking to Mason earlier and he asked me if I was okay. Now, the way he said it was weird. Like something happened or whatever and I should be worried. I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining it.

Tommy: Yea, I'm sure everything's ok.

Asia: Daddy!

Tommy and I laughed and turned to our precious daughter. She was watching the news and saw a picture on the news of Tommy and me.

Asia: Look, it's you and Mommy.

We both got a bewildered face on and sat beside her. Asia climbed on my lap as we watched and listened to the announcer.

Announcer: It has just been reported that Adam Branch has broken out of jail and looking for revenge. Some of his cell mates said that Branch was planning on getting Canada's own Jude Harrison back. If you all remember Jude and Adam were engaged about 8-9 years ago and he went to jail for attempted murder.

I just sat there eyes widened and tears falling from my eyes. Tommy was as in much shock as me. He grabbed my hand as we listened to the women on the news.

Announcer: The police are not certain about his whereabouts but are starting in Toronto where G-Major is, and then in Carson Hill where Jude Harrison use to live. We will give you a report as soon as we hear something.

Jude: Oh, my god.

Asia turned around to look at me.

Asia: Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?

Mommy: It's nothing sweetheart. Mommy's just sad because she's really tired. In fact, I'm going to go bed right now. So hang out with Daddy and he'll fix you your dinner. You don't mind do you honey?

Tommy: Of course not. We'll talk later.

I nodded and wiped my tears and walked upstairs. Once I reached the bedroom I went into the closet. I had a box that not even Tommy knew about. I opened it and there were a bunch of notes. I threw the notes and letters on the ground and the only thing that was left was a knife. A sharp knife that I thought I would never use again. I looked at it for a while, as the light of the bedroom reflected of it. My hand was reaching for it and stopped for a split second. I grabbed it and placed it against my skin.

I was so close. There it was, against my skin. All I had to do was slide it across my wrist and all of my fears would be gone. I was still. I kept looking and thinking if it was the right thing to do. There was no sure thing the Adam would find me. I don't live in Carson Hill anymore. I live in Toronto now, and Toronto is no small suburb. It would take forever to find me and we're not listed in the phone books. Also with the police after him Adam can't go too far. I shook my head and just held the knife in my head thinking about how stupid I was being. But I guess my bad luck is coming back. Because I heard the door open, and when I looked up fear washed over me.

Asia: Mommy?

* * *

Well? How was it? Again, I know it's a little fast but just have trust in me. Chapter 2 is up next. I'll post it tomorrow or Friday. NOW REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. You Don't Know Jude

Okay, here's chapter 2. I kind of stole a scene from Degrassi where Paige lost the court thing with Dean, the guy that raped her. But I thought it would fit well in here. So I hope you like it. I usually ask this but no one really responds so maybe this will get your attention. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTION PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I COULD USE THEM! THANK YOU! Anyway...

Disclaimer: So, is this actually neccassary? I mean who even came up with this?

* * *

Chapter 2: You Don't Know Jude

Asia: Mommy?

Jude: Asia.

Asia looked so scared, so confused.

Asia: Mommy, what are you doing?

Jude: Nothing baby, I wasn't doing anything.

Asia: You were trying to hurt yourself.

I was now regretting telling my daughter about my earlier years. But I wanted Asia to know about my past and how bad it was to cut. But now I was caught in the act. Wait, but I didn't do anything. Only Asia thought I did.

Jude: No I…

Asia: Daddy!

Jude: Asia no!

Asia ran downstairs as I chased after her. I didn't want Tommy to know. I promised I would never do it again.

Asia: Daddy, Daddy!

Jude: Anastasia!

Asia made it to the kitchen where Tommy was cooking. He saw Asia running up to him and picked her up. She had tears in her eyes. I finally made it to the kitchen and saw that Asia made it to Tommy before I could.

Tommy: Baby, why are you crying? Are you ok?

Asia: Mommy.

Jude: Anastasia Renee Quincy!

Tommy: Whoa, what's going on?

Asia: It's Mommy. She was hurting herself.

Tommy: She was what?

Asia: She had a knife in her hand.

Asia started to cry again and hugged Tommy. I looked away as Tommy looked in my eyes.

Tommy: It's ok. I'll fix this. Go up to your room and I'll call you when dinner's ready. Okay munchkin?

Asia nodded her head and went up to her room. Tommy looked at me and walked towards me.

Tommy: Is that true?

Jude: No! Of course not!

I was trying not to yell but it didn't work. Tommy looked down at my hand. I followed his gaze. Oh shit! I guess when I was running after Asia I forgot to put down the knife. He took my hand and took the knife from my hands. He put in on the counter and looked back at me. I could tell he was holding back tears, so was I.

Tommy: Why?

Why? Did he really just ask this? Hmm, let's think about that. Maybe because Adam Branch, the person who use to beat me and tried to kill me is out for his blood thirsty revenge. Also, the police don't know where he is and every little memory I thought was gone just came back in my head and it was the only thing I could think of at that point. But I'm not about to say that. I'm not the kind of person that tells what's on her mind, at least not things like this.

Jude: But Tommy, I didn't do it. I was thinking but I stopped myself. I wasn't going to do it.

Tommy: You still didn't answer my question. Why?

My husband, he can't just settle for a simple answer can he?

Jude: I don't know why.

Tommy: Yes you do.

Jude: No I don't. I guess it was just there at the time. It was stupid and impulsive, and I didn't even do it.

Tommy: But there's a reason why you thought about it. You promised that you wouldn't do it anymore.

Jude: And I kept my promise! Do you want proof?

I pushed up both of my sleeves up and showed him my arms. He touched them gently over the old scars.

Jude: Those are old scars, no new ones. I promised you I wouldn't do it anymore and I'm not. So let's just drop it.

Tommy: But Jude…

Jude: Asia! Come down for dinner!

Asia: Coming!

I looked at Tommy as he gave me a defeated sigh. He turned off the stove as I set up the table. Asia came running up to me hugging my leg.

Asia: Are you okay now Mommy?

I smiled slightly and kneeled down to her eye level. I took her hands and rubbed my thumb over her knuckles gently.

Jude: Yes, I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. I didn't do anything. I promise.

I kissed her forehead and she took a seat at the table. I looked at Tommy and he shook his head at me. I just rolled my eyes and smiled back at Asia. I wasn't going to ruin this. He wasn't going to ruin this. I didn't do it, so that should be good enough.

After dinner I walked into my room as Tommy was just getting into bed.

Tommy: Asia tucked in?

Jude: Yep, sound asleep.

I was already in my black silky nightgown. Yea, it was a Christmas present from Tommy. Let's just say, that's how we got Asia. I got into bed and we started to kiss.

Tommy: Jude. I. Really. Want. To…

He was trying to say something between the sweet kisses I was giving him. I knew what he wanted to talk about. But I wasn't ready.

Jude: C'mon babe, don't ruin the moment.

I got on top of him and intensified the kiss. He held on to my hips but broke away. I looked at him but then kissed him again. He brought me down closer to him but then push me away gently again.

Jude: Okay, now that's really starting to get annoying.

Tommy: Jude, I really want to talk.

Jude: About what?

Tommy: About earlier.

I rolled my eyes and got off of him. I turned off the light on the nightstand and covered myself with the sheets. Tommy touched my shoulder.

Tommy: Jude?

Jude: What Quincy, I'm trying to sleep.

Tommy: Yea, I can see that, but I said I wanted to talk.

Jude: I thought we agreed to drop it?

Tommy: No, that was you, not me. We need to talk about this. Even if you didn't do it, there must've been something that made want to. I know you Jude; you wouldn't just do it for nothing.

Jude: You don't know anything about me!

I got off from the bed and looked at him. He had a very shocked expression.

Tommy: What's wrong with you, girl? Why are you acting like this?

Jude: What's wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me! I'm fine, but you just don't believe me.

Tommy got up from the other side of the bed and went towards me. He held onto my shoulders and looked me square in the eye. I wasn't nervous or scared. I was just mad, and I don't even know why.

Tommy: You're not acting like yourself.

Jude: Well how do you expect me to act?

Tommy: I expect you to act like my wife, I want Jude back!

Jude: You don't know anything about Jude!

Tommy: What are you talking about?

Jude: Jude left along time ago. Jude died that night at Adam's apartment and it was too late to save her. She's dead and she's never coming back.

I left with tears in my eyes taking a sheet and my pillow. I slept on the couch, well, okay, I didn't actually sleep. I cried, I cried for hours on that couch. I heard Tommy quietly come downstairs and sitting down on one of the steps. I could feel him watching me cry, as I heard his quiet sobs crying with me.


	3. Kidnapped!

Hey hey! Well, here's chapter 3. I'm trying to give you as many chapters as I can before I leave for Myrtle Beach. Thanks for all you reviews. Even those who haven't read Countdown. lol. But I suggest you read that before you read this. You might be a bit confused. So anyways, to all of my reviewers out there thank you so much. Here's chapter 3...

* * *

Chapter 3: Kidnapped!

Someone's touching me, someone's touching my hair. I want to open my eyes but I don't want to wake up. It seemed too early to wake up. But then again, I think 11:00 is too early to wake up. Who ever is stroking my hair I hope they don't stop. I love that feeling when someone is playing with my hair.

Asia: Daddy!

Ugh. Leave it to my angel to make me open my eyes. I open my eyes and turn my head to see who was playing with my hair. It was Tommy. I closed my eyes and smiled at him. I opened them again only to see him grinning back at me.

Asia: Daddy!

He laughed a bit.

Tommy: Yes, munchkin, what is it?

Asia: Tori wants me to come over today. Her mom said it was ok. Can I go and sleepover, please?

Tommy looked down at me asking me for an answer.

Jude: We'll have the house to ourselves for the whole day, and the whole night.

I waved my eyebrows up and down and wore a seductive smile.

Tommy: Oh god.

Asia: Daddy! I need an answer!

Tommy: I guess its ok. But Ms. Brenda has to pick you up.

Asia: Thank you!

Tommy: And next time come downstairs to ask me, I don't like yelling across the house!

We heard Asia giggle upstairs and mumble an 'I'm sorry'. Tommy helped me get up and he gave me a good morning kiss.

Jude: Good morning.

Tommy: Good morning. Listen, I'm sorry about last night.

Jude: It's okay. It's not your fault.

Tommy: I try to understand what you're going through but…

Jude: Tommy, I don't expect you to understand. You don't need to. I wanted to cut because everything that I had left in the past came back to me when I heard about Adam. I was scared and I was afraid he was going to find me. I know it was stupid and I don't know why I was thinking about it in the first place. I promised you that I wouldn't do it, and it came up in my mind over and over again. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't.

I started to cry a little and Tommy held me close.

Tommy: Shh, everything's going to be ok. Nothing's going to happen to you. Shh, it'll be alright.

After I calmed down a little bit I went to the kitchen to get some cold pop-tarts. Tommy turned on the T.V. and started flipping through the channels when we heard a horn outside. Just then Asia came running down the stars with her Dora the Explorer backpack.

Asia: Bye Mommy, bye Daddy.

Jude: Hold it.

Asia sighed and looked at me as I walked towards her. I kneeled to her level.

Jude: Did you remember you toothbrush?

Asia: Yes, Mommy.

Jude: Hair brush?

Asia: Yes, Mommy.

Jude: Pajamas?

Asia: Yes, Mommy.

I could tell Asia was getting tired of this so I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tommy came over and did the same.

Tommy: Now remember to listen to Ms. Brenda and call us if anything okay Munchkin?

Asia: Yes Daddy.

She ran out the door and into Brenda's red mini van. I smiled as she waved back. I waved at her and watched the van leave. As much as I loved being alone with Tommy I always worried about her. Asia was only 5, who knows what trouble she could be in. I heard the news come on and then another fear had overtaken me.

Announcer: The worst has happen concerning Adam Branch's disappearance.

I looked over my shoulder and walked to the couch. Tommy followed. I grabbed the remote and turned on the volume. Tommy held my hand as we listened intently.

Announcer: Branch was spotted at G-Major threatening Darius Mills with a gun at his head.

Jude: Oh, my god.

I held Tommy's hand tighter. I think I was cutting the circulation off his hand.

Announcer: It seems that Darius tried to fight him but didn't win. Luckily he was not shot but was knocked out unconscious. Branch went into Darius's office and got Jude Harrison's address. He disappeared again and the cops are trying everything. Jude Quincy, wherever you are, be careful.

Tommy turned off the T.V. and held me close.

Jude: Tommy, we need to do something.

Tommy: Like what?

Jude: Move, or go somewhere until its safe.

Tommy: I don't think he can find us, girl. The police have Toronto surrounded. Every edge of the city is covered with S.W.A.T. cars. If worst come to worst we can go to the family farm, but not now. Not until we know what's fully going on.

I nodded my head reluctantly. He put his finger under my chin and kissed me. He laid me down on the couch and gently got on top of me. He felt his hands fall from my shoulders to my waist, to my thighs at the edge of my nightgown. I saw images of Adam in my head. No, not now, I've gotten over that. I tried to push the images out of my head as Tommy moved his kisses to my neck. He moved one of his hands to my shoulder and moved the strap down and kissed my shoulder as he slowly moved towards my breast. Then a flashback came to my head.

_Flashback_

_Jude: Adam! Stop! Please, I'm sorry! Just stop!_

_He thrust in me harder and harder as I started to bleed. _

_Adam: Shut up! I want this and if you want to give it to Tommy, you can as sure as hell give me what I want!_

_I cried out in pain as he picked up a faster motion. He kissed my breast, but it wasn't sweet or gently. I screamed more and more as he finished up._

_End of Flashback_

As Tommy moved down to my breast I did the biggest mistake.

Jude: Adam.

I moaned his name. I was just thinking about him and I remembered what he did. When I moaned his name, it definitely out of pleasure. Tommy didn't catch it but then images came back as Tommy thrust into me. I didn't even remember him stripping me from my panties but I still had my nightgown on. As the images came back I screamed.

Jude: Adam!

Tommy stopped suddenly as my eyes closed. Shit! What the hell did I just do! He looked at me and quickly got out of me. I realized what he was thinking. But it wasn't like that. It wasn't what he thought at all.

Jude: Tommy?

Tommy didn't look at me. He just put his jeans back on.

Jude: Tommy listen…

Then the doorbell rang and someone knocked. Panic took over me as I put on my panties again. They knocked again and I was about to scream when I heard the person on the other side.

Jamie: Jude, it's me Jamie.

Jude: Jamie, hold on.

I looked at Tommy and he still didn't make eye contact with me. He just sat on the couch as I walked to open the door. I saw Jamie standing out there with a worried face and I jumped into his arms.

Jamie: Hey. I just wanted to see if you're ok.

Jamie had moved to New York about 3 years ago. I haven't seen him since. I told him about Adam and everything through the phone.

Jude: I'm fine, but what are you doing here? Why aren't you in New York?

Jamie: Adam, he's all over the news.

I turned back at Tommy and then to Jamie.

Jude: Yea, I'm a little freaked but I'm sure I'll be fine.

Jamie: So where's Asia?

Jude: Over a friend's house. Can I talk to you for a minute?

Jamie: Yea, sure.

I took Jamie to the kitchen to talk to him out of hearing range.

Jamie: What's up with Tommy?

Jude: Um, that's what I want to talk to you about.

Jamie: Ok?

Jude: Uh, see, we were, um, you know what on the couch earlier.

Jamie: Oh.

Jude: Yea.

Jamie: I see, and why are you telling me this?

Jude: Well during that, images of Adam kept popping up. I thought I was over it but I guess hearing about Adam again the memories came back to me. So I kinda…moaned…his name.

Jamie: Adam's?

Jamie seemed shock.

Jude: Yea, and then I screamed it. But it wasn't out of pleasure or anything. It was out of pain. I tried to tell Tommy but he won't even make eye contact with me. And then yesterday we got into a fight over something else. Ever since the whole Adam thing we've been getting into fights. I don't know what to do anymore Jaim.

Jamie went over to me and put an arm around me.

Jamie: Hey, it's going to be ok. Do you want me to talk to him or something?

Jude: I don't know. Do you think it'll help?

Jamie: Wouldn't hurt to try.

Jude: Alright, I'm going to go upstairs, take a shower and get dress.

Jamie: Ok.

Jude: Hey Jaim.

Jamie: Yea?

Jude: Thanks.

Jamie: No problem.

I walked with Jamie out of the kitchen and ran upstairs. I was going to go and take a shower but I stood at the beginning of the stairway to listen.

Jamie: Hey Tom.

Tommy just grunted as he stared at the wall.

Jamie: Um, Jude told me what happened.

Tommy still didn't say anything.

Jamie: I think you should let her explain.

Tommy: Explain what? Adam use to beat and not only that but raped her. Or so she says.

I was taken aback. What was up with Tom? He couldn't really think I was lying could he?

Jamie: You don't think she was telling the truth?

Tommy: You don't usually scream someone's name when they're raping you.

How would he know? I was in pain and I was bound to scream.

Jamie: She was in pain Tom.

Wow, Jamie really did know me.

Jamie: Do you want to know what she told me?

Tommy didn't say anything. He just looked at Jamie and nodded.

Jamie: She said that during…what you two were doing…images of Adam came back. She tried to push them to the back of her mind, but she couldn't. When she said Adam's name, it wasn't out of pleasure. It was out of pain and fear. If you just look into her eyes you can see how frighten she really is. She's trying to be strong but when her own husband won't even talk to her…it's a little hard. Don't you think?

Tommy looked at Jamie and I saw the guilt on his face. Jamie just looked at him and got up from the couch. He went to the door but turned around. He winked at me and walked out. I smiled and went to the bathroom. A couple minutes later I was in the shower just letting the water fall over my head. I felt a hand on my back and jumped.

Tommy: Calm down, girl, it's just me.

I turned around seeing Tommy in the shower with me.

Jude: God Tommy, you scared the crap out of me.

Tommy: I'm sorry and not just for scaring you. I'm sorry for everything.

Jude: I know, you just have to know that when I said his name…

Tommy: Jude, you don't have to explain.

Jude: But Tommy I…

Tommy: Shh. It's fine. Jamie explained it to me.

I let a sigh of relief wash over me and I hugged him tightly.

Jude: Now get out, I need to finish showering.

Tommy: What happen to our showers together?

Jude: I promise…tonight.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he left. My smile quickly went away. Could I really do it again with Adam still in my head? Why wouldn't he get out of my head? I thought I was over him, over all of this. I got out of the bathroom fully dressed and put my nightgown in the hamper. I was about to entering the bedroom but saw Tommy taking a little nap. I decided to go downstairs and watch some re-runs of The Facts of Life.

I tuned it in and started singing along with the theme song.

Jude: There's a time you gotta go show you're growing. Now you know about the facts of life, the facts of life.

Just then I heard another knock on the door. Naturally I thought it was Jamie or someone else worrying about me. I went over and opened the door. But it wasn't who I thought it was. It was Adam Branch.

Adam: Hey baby. Miss me?

I turned to run but he grabbed me by the waist and held me close to him. He covered my mouth with his hand. He started to kiss my neck. I started to cry and struggle free but I couldn't. He wasn't suppose to find me, Tommy said he wasn't going to find me.

Tommy: Jude?

My eyes went wide, I tried to scream but I couldn't. Adam's hand was still over my mouth. He started to whisper in my ear. His voice sent shivers down my back.

Adam: Tell him you're going out. Make an excuse. Or…

He held a knife up to my throat.

Adam: …he'll be missing a wife.

He let his hand slide off my mouth and he touched my breast down to my waist to make sure I wouldn't run.

Tommy: Jude?

Jude: Tommy, honey, I'm going out ok? I'll be back later.

Adam: Good girl.

He dragged me out and slammed the door. He shoved me into his car and we drove off. I didn't know where he was taking me. But I was scared. I was deathly scared.

* * *

So how was it? There's going to be some chapters in Tommy's point of view. I thought that'd be pretty interesting. But everyone...I'm warning you now...they're will be one death in this. Ok? It's kind of a little spoiler. Here are some more...

"What do you want with me?"  
"I want you Jude. "

"She hasn't been home for hours, I'm worried"

"Don't reject me! Or you'll regret!"  
"And what are you going to do? Kill me?"  
"Worst, I think you shoud know this name. Anastasia Quincy?"  
"Asia...no."

REVIEW!


	4. Missing in Action

I'M BACK! WOOT WOOT! lol! Myrtle was awesome and I've been busy writing in my notebook. I got a lot of my ideas from my family too. So I give credit for them for my inspiration. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. You guys keep me going. Flashback will be updated soon. I just have to finish a chapter. Anyways, here's Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 will be coming VERY soon. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Missing in Action

_**Tommy:**_

As I was about to run downstairs I heard the door slam shut. I wonder where Jude is going in such a hurry. I figured she just needed to get out after this whole Adam thing.

Wait…I forgot…Adam. What is she doing going out when Adam could be anywhere? I need to call her. I picked up the house phone and dialed her number. I waited patiently as I heard the ringing, but I also heard something else. It was her ring tone, and it was coming from the coffee table in the living room.

'What the heck?' I thought as I hung up the phone. Jude wouldn't leave without her cell phone. I just shrugged it off. There's a first time for everything. I decided she might've gone to the studio.

_**Jude:**_

We sat in the car in silence. Where was he talking? What did he want? He kept smiling that smile that made me fall for him. It was making me even more uneasy than I was before. I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to speak.

Jude: Where are you taking me?

Adam: Why are you scared?

Jude: No.

Ok, so I was lying. But he didn't need to know that. I'm hiding it pretty well too, if I do say so myself. He still didn't answer me. I decided to play it cool, or at least as well as I could. I took a deep breath and loosen up. He glanced at me and his smile got even wider. What was this guy up to?

Jude: So, I'll ask again…where are you taking?

Adam: It's a surprise.

'Keep your cool Jude. Act like you don't care. Act like you're not in serious danger and this guy could kill you.'

Jude: You know how I hate surprises Mr. Branch.

He's smirking. Ok, he has more than killing me on his mind.

Adam: Don't call me Mr. Branch. It's Adam. You know that.

I was getting tired of his little game. Adam wanted something, but what?

_**Tommy:**_

I finally make it to G-Major after about a mob of 15 girls tried to get autographs and rip my clothes off. Once I stepped in I saw Sadie walking to Studio 2.

Tommy: Hey Sadie!

She turned around and smiled at me. She ran up and gave me the biggest hug. Ever since Jude and I got married Sadie and I have been best friends. Her Kwest went to Puerto Rico for a week and they just come back.

Sadie: Oh, my god, hi! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever.

Tommy: Sades, it's only been a week. So how was it?

Sadie: Beautiful, the beaches, the rainforest, lovely.

Tommy: Did Austin like it?

Sadie: C'mon, he's a 10 year-old on a beach at high tide.

Tommy: True. So, have you seen Jude?

Sadie: Oh, not since I've been here. I was just looking for Kwest and Austin. Why?

Tommy: Because she went out today, and I'm worried about her.

Sadie: Why would her going out worry you?

I forgot that she just came back the other day. I was a little hesitant to say it.

Tommy:…Adam.

Sadie: What about Adam?

I could tell she was getting a little scared by the shake in her voice. I took a deep sigh and answered slowly.

Tommy: Adam escaped from jail.

Sadie's eyes went wide as she gasped.

Tommy: And what worst is that…the police don't know where he is.

Sadie: Why would she go out alone?

Tommy: I don't know, that's why I'm trying to find her.

Sadie: Well, I'm sure she's okay. Just go home and call me when she gets there. Did you try calling her?

Tommy: Her cell's at the house. But maybe you're right. I'll just wait until she comes home.

Sadie: Alright. Remember to call me.

Tommy: I will.

I hugged her bye and walked back to the house. She'd be ok. Adam couldn't find her anyway.

_**Jude:**_

Weird. Very, very, weird. I'm in this penthouse and Adam's fixing me something to eat. I want to run but I'm scared. Oh god, here he comes. I look away so he won't notice that I was staring at him. He put down a plate in front of me. It's my favorite. Pasta and shrimp smothered in Aflredo sauce. I cock a brow towards his direction as he takes a seat across from me.

Adam: Eat.

Eat? Oh, wait, I know now. It's poisoned. I'm definitely not going to eat it now.

Adam: I didn't poison it, I swear.

8 years of not seeing each other and he can still read my mind. He takes my fork and took a bite.

Adam: See?

Well, I _am _hungry. I start to eat slowly and start to wonder. Why is he doing this? Why is he being so nice? After about 30 minutes Adam takes my plate and cleans it. He takes his seat across from me again. It's pretty silent for about 10 seconds. But I wanted to know something.

Jude: So what is this?

Adam: What's what?

Jude: This. First, you come tom y house, put a knife at my throat, and kidnap me, now you're cooking me dinner?

He's laughing. Why the hell is he laughing? This isn't funny. I give him an angry look and he stops abruptly.

Adam: Okay, you got me. Jude…I still love you, a lot. I've never stopped.

I scoff.

Jude: Adam, you don't love me. You never did!

Adam: Don't say that Jude!

Jude: It's true! You don't kill someone you love!

Adam: But baby, I never killed you.

His voice was softer now. I stood from my chair and turned around. I start to cry as flashbacks came into my head.

Jude: Yes, you did.

Adam came and stood in front of me. I let him see my rivers streaming down my face. I closed my eyes tightly letting more tears fall. Then I felt lips fall on mine, kissing me slowly. I pull away and open my eyes.

Jude: Adam, what are you doing? What is this?

Adam: This is my saying 'I'm sorry.' This is me saying 'I love you'.

Jude: You don't. I just…

Adam: Jude, yes, I do. I know you still love me too.

Adam started to wrap his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to him. He tried to kiss me again but I pulled my head back. He held a tight grip on me. 'C'mon Jude, run!'

Jude: Adam…I…

Adam: Jude.

In a soft tone that's all he said. He kissed me again slowly and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It's like I was programmed. What am I doing? Stop! Stop! What's happening, why am I doing this? Oh, but he taste so sweet. He pulls me closer as I play with his hair. I can't believe I'm doing this. It's like someone else is controlling my mind. Adam grabs my hips and puts me on the kitchen counter, never breaking the kiss. It started to get intense and I started to have less and less power over what I was doing.

We broke away to catch our breath and we were both breathing heavily.

Adam: I told you, you still loved me.

Jude: Maybe you're right.

I did not just say that. Oh god, I did. Something's going on and I can't stop it. I reconnected our lips. That's right, _I_ reconnected our lips with more intensity then I ever did with Tommy. That's bad, that's very bad.

His hands traveled up my shirt and touched my breast. I sighed in his mouth and he took off my shirt. I broke the kiss as he pulled it over my head and I looked at him.

Jude: This is wrong.

Adam: No, it's right, it's so right.

Jude: No, it's wrong. Why am I doing this?

Adam: Because you love me.

Jude: But I'm with Tom. I can't do this.

Adam: It's ok. I'll keep you safe.

He put his hand on my stomach. He looked at my scar and kissed it. Then he unclasped my bra with ease. I took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt.

_**Tommy:**_

It was exactly 9:13pm. Jude had been gone for the whole day. I picked up the phone to call Sadie.

Sadie: Hello, Taylor residence.

Tommy: Hey Sadie, its Tommy.

Sadie: Oh, is she home?

Tommy: No, she hasn't been home for hours. I'm worried.

Just then the door opened and Jude walked in.

Tommy: Sadie, she just walked in. I'll call you back.

I hung up without saying goodbye. I ran up to Jude and hugged her tightly. She gladly returned the gesture.

Tommy: Oh, my god Jude. Don't ever do that to me again, okay?

I let go of her.

Tommy: Are you alright?

Jude: Of course I am.

Tommy: Where have you been all day? I was worried sick.

Jude: I'm sorry. I was just walking around. I needed sometime to think and…clear my head.

Tommy: Is that why you didn't take your cell phone?

Jude: Exactly.

Jude didn't seem like herself. She was smiling on the outside, but inside, she was fighting a battle. I could tell it in her eyes, and she was trying her hardest to hide it.

Tommy: Jude…

Jude: Well, I'm gonna go to bed. But I'll, uh, meet you upstairs.

She's giving me one of those looks and slowly goes upstairs. Have mercy. I run upstairs and follow her to the bedroom.

_**Jude:**_

Tommy slept with his arms around me as I stood awake. I was thinking about me and Adam. What we did, what I did. I felt so ashamed and worthless. But it felt so good when he was inside me. He did it nice and slow. They way he kissed me wasn't hard, but soft, light, and loving. I felt loved. I haven't felt that way from Tommy for a while. I knew he loved me, but he didn't show it much. He didn't kiss me like Adam did. He didn't make love to me like Adam did. Also, we've been getting into fights since this whole Adam thing.

I cautiously got out of Tommy's arms and walked over to the desk. I picked up the phone and looked over at Tommy. I bit my lip and dialed the number. It two times before he answered.

Adam: Hello?

Jude: Hey, it's me. Listen, are you busy tomorrow tonight?

* * *

Well..how do you like it? Okay, so most of you probably hate Jude now and stuff...but don't worry. I know what I'm doing. My theory is people sometimes people need to be stupid for a story to make sense. So feel free to review please!


	5. Unfaithful

Hey guys! Thanks for everyone who reviewed. You are guys are awesome and I know most of you are pretty confused about this whole Jude/Adam thing, but like I said, I know what I'm doing. This is one of my favorite chapters. I don't know why, but I liked writing it. Let's just say the old Adam comes out of hiding. Yea...drama. BIG drama. K! Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 5: Unfaithful

The next morning I find Jude snuggled up against me. I smile as I play with her hair. She stirs and then wakes up.

Tommy: Good morning.

She smiles and looks over my shoulder to see the clock. It reads 1:31pm.

Jude: Good afternoon.

I kiss her on the cheek. I get out of bed as I hear the front door open.

Asia: Mommy, daddy, I'm home!

We both laugh. Asia comes up the stairs and pops her head in the door.

Asia: Can I come in?

Jude: I don't know. Can you?

Asia: May I?

Jude: Yes you may.

Asia ran and jumped in the bed with Jude. I wanted this to be an Adam free day. Since this thing started I've been treating Jude like crap. Today was going to be about me, Jude, and Asia. That's all we needed. I leaned into Jude's ear to whisper to her.

Tommy: Get dressed, I've got a surprise.

Jude: What?

I kissed her on the cheek and grabbed Asia off the bed.

Tommy: C'mon munchkin. Lets go to your room so we can get you changed.

Asia: Why? Where are we going?

Tommy: It's a surprise.

I took Asia out of our room and winked at Jude as I closed our bedroom door.

_**Jude:**_

I sat there confused. What was Tommy up to? I got up from the bed and the phone rang.

Jude: I got it!

I picked up the phone.

Jude: Hello, Quincy residence.

Oh yea, you can tell me and Sadie are sisters.

Adam: Hey baby.

Jude: Adam?

Oh, my god. I totally forgot about last night.

Jude: Oh, uh, Adam. Hey. Can you hold on a minute?

Adam: Sure.

I looked around and locked myself in the bathroom connected to our room.

Jude: What are you thinking calling me on the house phone?

Adam: I'm sorry.

Jude: No. No sorry. Tommy could've picked up and that wouldn't go over so well.

Adam: Alright babe, I'm sorry. It won't happen again.

Jude: It's ok, umm, what's up? I thought I was going to meet you tonight.

Adam: Don't worry you are. I just want you to know that I'm not gonna be at my penthouse until at least 10 tonight. I have another hide away so the police won't find me.

Jude: Okay, I'll meet you then.

Adam: Bye sweets.

Jude: Bye.

I hung up the phone and walked out only to see Tommy and Asia looking at me strangely.

Jude: Uh, hi.

Asia: Mommy, why are you in the bathroom?

Jude: Um, it was Patsy sweetie. We were having some girl talk and I didn't want anyone to hear it.

Tommy: Girl talk, with Patsy Sewer?

Jude: Yes. Now Asia, did you brush your teeth?

Asia: Oh mommy, do I have to?

Jude: Yes you have to. Now go.

Asia sighed and walked out. I went to my closet to look for clothes.

Jude: So where are we going?

Tommy: I told you, it's a surprise.

Jude: Baby, you know how I hate surprises.

When I said that flashbacks came into my mind from last night, and I felt guilty. I threw on a mini skirt and a black tank top that said 'Rock n Roll Lives On'.

Tommy: Fine, but you can't tell Asia.

Jude: Ok.

Tommy: Well, I'm taking us to Canada's Paramount Wonderland Theme Park.

I gasp. I haven't been there since I was a kid. I use to love it there and I always wanted to take Asia but never had anytime. I jumped on Tommy hugged him tightly.

Jude: Tommy, you're the best!

Tommy: I love you.

My heart jumped out of my chest. How could I be doing this to him? He deserved so much more, him and Asia both. I gave him a peck on the lips.

Jude: I love you too, more than anything.

Okay, I have to say that Paramount's Wonderland is awesome! I think I actually had more fun than Asia. I was riding every single ride there. Top Gun: best rollercoaster ever! Totally suggest it. Anyway, right now I'm on my way to Adam's and guilt is overflowing me. But I'm going to end it tonight. Today showed me that this is wrong, and I'm not going to do it anymore. Tommy loves me, and I love him. I don't know what got into me then, but I think I have a clue. Not only did I feel unloved from Tommy, but I was also afraid. I was afraid that if I rejected Adam he would kill me or hurt me in some way. But I'm not scared anymore. Alright, I'm at the door. I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell him that it's over.

_**Tommy: **_

Jude has been acting so weird lately. Today she was having fun and laughing, and then she just rushed off. Something about working on a song with Mason or whatever. Asia's asleep right now and Jude is pretty late. Must be some song. She's been gone sing 9:45 and now its 11:30. I want to call her but I'm guessing she's busy. I just hope she's alright and that Adam doesn't find her.

_**Jude: **_

Jude: Oh god!

He thrust inside of me deeper. He kisses and nibbles on my neck as I have a tight grip on the headboard. He was doing it slow again. I didn't want it nice and slow.

Jude: Harder Adam.

I said it so low he didn't hear me.

Adam: What?

Jude: I want it hard!

Adam: Are you sure?

I could hardly breathe.

Jude: Just do it!

He smirked.

Adam: As you wish.

He started to go faster and harder. Oh god, that feels so wonderful.

Jude: Oh, yes!

He pushed himself all the way in and almost all the way out. My muscles tightened as I climaxed and he released along with me. We took a moment to recollect ourselves. Adam pulled himself out of me and I whimpered. He excused himself and went to the bathroom. I was suppose to end it tonight. But this time I will. Adam walked out of the bathroom and I stood up and just blurted it out.

Jude: No more.

Adam looked at me like I was crazy. I kept a stern look as I moved a little bit closer.

Adam: Excuse me?

Jude: I said no more. I'm done with this, and I'm done with you.

I was about to walk away but he grabbed my arm. He laughed uneasily.

Adam: Please tell me you're joking.

Jude: Far from it.

Adam: But what happened? You love me remember?

Jude: No Adam. I don't love you, I thought I did but I don't. I love Tommy.

Adam's grip on my arm turned harder. Oh shit! I tried to keep my cool and I pulled my arm out of his grip. That's going to leave a bruise.

Jude: I'm leaving.

Adam: Don't reject me Jude!

Jude: What are you going to do? Kill me?

Adam: Worse. I think you're familiar with this name. Anastasia Quincy?

Jude: Asia…no. Don't you dare think of even hurting her!

Adam: I won't, as long as you do as I say.

Jude: What? You've got to be kidding me? You use to beat me! You raped me! Listen Adam, I don't love you and I never will!

Adam: Shut up!

He pushed me up against the wall and pinned my arms above my head. I started to panic. His eyes never left mine. His face was red from anger.

Adam: If you love your little precious daughter and your good-for-nothing husband, then you'll do as I say.

Jude: I'll call the police.

Adam: Go ahead; I can get away from them. Then, once I get the chance, I'll kill your family. You'll be alone Jude, all alone.

Jude: You wouldn't.

Adam: Try me.

_**Tommy: **_

I heard Jude come into our bedroom quietly. I kept my eyes closed not wanting to wake up. But I can hear everything that she's doing and she just went into the bathroom. It must be around 2 in the morning. Where is she going this late at night? I know it's not Mason because I called him and he said Jude never showed up.

Jude: Ow!

My eyes shot up once I heard that. No, tell me she didn't. Tell me she didn't just do that.

Jude: Damn cabinet!

Oh, she probably hit her knee on the cabinet again. That scared me. Something's up though but I don't know what. She walks out and I see her turn her head to me so I close my eyes quickly. She climbs in with me and she runs her soft fingers up and down my arm. I love her touch.

Jude: Oh, Tommy. Why?

Why? Why what?

Jude: Why do you love me?

Well, that's easy. You're beautiful, talented, and know me better than anyone. You get me and you gave me Asia, my baby girl. You're awesome. That's why I love you.

Jude: I don't deserve you, or Asia. I don't deserve anyone.

What is she talking about? If anything I don't deserve her. It took all the will power for me not to open my eyes and kiss her. She stopped moving her finger. Man! She sighs and kisses me on the cheek.

Jude: I love you Tommy. I just want you to know that I love you. That's why I'm doing this, to protect you. I need to protect you and Asia. I love you.

Jude curls up next to me and puts my arm around her. I wonder what she's talking about. But I'll let her sleep. It looks like that she had a rough night. I wonder what happened if she wasn't at Mason's. She's never lied to me before, at least not that I know of. I feel her shake and find that she's crying softly. Something is really wrong. Jude, just tell me what's wrong with you, girl.

_**Jude:**_

This 'affair' with Adam has been going on for about a month. Yes, a month. A month of coming home late and finding Tommy asleep knowing I am betraying him. A month of crying myself to sleep almost every night. A month of getting hurt every single time I say no. A month of knowing that I could never really reject Adam. I have bruises on my legs where he would grip harder when he was on top of me. I have bite marks on my breast and I try to hide the hickies he gives me with make up.

I'm driving home right now and it's about 1:55. That's the earliest so far. I started cutting again. I know I promised Tommy I would never do it again, but can you really blame me? I mean, what would you do if you were betraying your family every night only to protect them? It's the only way I can release myself from reality. Even if it's for just a minute, I get freedom. I think Tommy is starting to get suspicious though, about my cutting, not Adam. I tell him I go to my rehearsal space to clear my head.

Adam has been on and off the news everyday now and they keep saying there getting closer. But I know it's all a lie. They don't even know where to start looking. I want to call them, but I can't. Adam would kill my family. I couldn't take that. I finally arrive at the house and I quietly walk upstairs. I see Asia with the door cracked open. She hates the dark, just like me when I was a kid. There's my angel, sleeping peacefully. I wish I could still sleep like that. I haven't had a good nights rest for the longest time.

I go down to the kitchen since I'm a bit hungry. I don't want to see Tommy yet either. I walk in and get some pop-tarts. I turned on the radio and put the volume low. Oh, what a perfect song.

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

'_Cause it seems that wrong _

_Really loves my company._

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason why the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again _

_And to him I just can't be true_

'_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be…a murderer. _

I turned it off. I couldn't take it anymore. I start to cry as I throw away my pop-tart.

Tommy: Well, that's the first time I've seen Jude Quincy throw away a pop-tart.

I smile and wipe my eyes quickly.

Jude: Yea I um…I'm not that hungry.

He starts to walk towards me. Damn tears, go away!

Tommy: Are you ok?

Jude: Yea, I'm fine. It's just the…song. It reminds me of my dad and how he had his affair. I mean I know it was a long time ago but it still gets to me ya know?

Tommy: C'mere.

He takes me in his arms and I hug him. I didn't want to let go, afraid if I do he'll still see my tears. Once I knew no more were coming I backed up a little and looked at him. He kissed me and I kissed back. He backed up to the couch until I felt it on the back of my legs. I broke the kiss.

Tommy: Something wrong?

Jude: Um, no, nothing.

I kissed him again as we fell on to the couch. I felt him touch my breast as he went under my shirt. Oh no, the bite marks. I broke the kiss again and got up quickly pushing him off. He looked at me confused and hurt.

Jude: I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight.

I ran upstairs before he could say anything. I couldn't do it…I couldn't let him see.

_**Tommy:**_

What the hell is going on? Jude just ran upstairs right when we were about to have a little fun. She's been so distant lately. Asia has hardly seen her mom. Usually Jude would read her a story, tuck her in, and sing a little lullaby. Now I'm the one doing it. Not that I mind, but she's Asia's mother and my wife. She hasn't been acting like either of them for about a month now.

I know she's starting to cut again too. Okay, I don't exactly know, but I am assuming. I have all the right. She switched her bracelets around and wearing a lot of jackets lately. I think she's cutting her legs too because it was 101 degrees outside one time, and she refused to wear shorts. She hasn't worn a skirt either, and she loves skirts.

I tried to avoid it too long. I need to know what's wrong with her. I ran upstairs to our bedroom door ready to confront her. Then I heard her talking on the phone.

Jude: Yea, I know. …Okay, I'll meet you tomorrow night. …No, Tommy doesn't know, he doesn't even suspect a thing. Listen, I'm really tired…yea, you uh, wore me out tonight. Like you do every night. …I…okay, okay…I love you too. Bye.

What. The. Fuck. Tears started to burn my eyes. I stood there stunned at what I just heard. She was cheating on me. Jude was cheating on me. This was the love of my life. I loved her for so long, and I thought that she loved me back. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. I was stuck. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I actually felt my heart stopping slowly. I was dieing over losing her. That's why she was crying when she heard that song. Jude, why? That's when she came and opened the door and saw me standing here.

Jude: Tommy?

I guess I was crying because her faced turned pale as she wiped a tear off my face. I was still in shock. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say.

Jude: Tommy, what's wrong?

Her voice was shaking. She knew exactly what was wrong. But I wanted to let her tell me herself.

Tommy: Um, I was just…thinking. I was thinking about my past again.

My past isn't very happy. My father use to beat me and my brothers. My mom died trying to save us. Then I went from foster home to foster home until I finally got adopted when I was 13. I was adopted into the Quincy family. She knows all about it and the first time I told her I cried. I cry every time I think about it. When I told her my "reason" she sighed with some relief. I can't believe she's not going to tell me.

Jude: That's it. I mean, nothing else upset you?

She knows I'm lying. She knows it so well. She knows I heard her on the phone, she does, she just doesn't want to admit it.

Tommy: What else would upset me?

Jude: The fact that I haven't been home for a while.

Tommy: You've been busy.

I said that a little bit more bitterly then I meant. I walked past her and tucked myself under the sheets of the bed. She followed and looked me straight into the eyes.

Jude: That's no excuse. I should spend time with my family. I feel like I haven't seen you or Asia in weeks.

You haven't, you've only seen that other guy that you're with. Apparently you love him too. I always thought she loved me. But it isn't true, maybe at one point it was, but not anymore.

Jude: You know what? Tomorrow we're going to have a picnic, at Carson Hill Park. It'll be like old times. Okay?

I smiled the best smile I could.

Tommy: Okay.

Jude: Great.

She gave me a peck on the cheek, but I grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. It was full of all the passion and love I felt for her. I pulled away and she smiled. I cupped her face and kissed her again. Once I pulled away again I was hoping it would tell her that she didn't need another man to be happy.

Tommy: I love you…so much.

Jude smiled and grabbed my hands from her face. She held them tightly.

Jude: I love you too.

She gave me one last kiss and turned over and fell asleep. I turned off the light and went into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

I have half of the next chapter written so I'm hoping it'll update soon, but I'm not sure. I have so many ideas rolling in my head I might just change about 10 times. Anyways, please PLEASE review. Without you guys I'm nothing. Literally.


	6. Couriosity Will Kill Us

Hey guys! Sorry it's taking so long. Apparently I'm way over stressed. So yea, forgive me if I don't update as fast as I originally wanted to. But this one took the longest and I don't know why. Anways, here you, and thanks for al the wonderful reviews. Without you, I'm nothing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inastant Star or the song Unfaithful by Rihanna

**Chapter 6: Couriosity Will Kill Us**

I wake up the next morning to Jude's singing. She was brushing her hair in the mirror and singing that song again. How I hated that song now.

Jude: I feel it in the air, as I'm doing my hair, preparing for another day.

She looked so beautiful. I wanted to cry. I wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss her, tell her how much I loved her and never let her go. She didn't belong to any other man but me. She turned around and saw me awake and smiles. Then, her phone rings. I go to pick it up but she abruptly stops me. She runs to it and gives me an innocent smile. Yea right, innocent my ass!

_**Jude: **_

I pick up the phone and guess who it is. Yep, you guessed it, Adam. Tommy is looking at my strangely. Oh, I know he knows, but I'm not going to say a damn thing. I didn't want to tell him anything because Adam would find out and kill him.

Jude: Hello?

Adam: Hey Sweets.

My eyes went wide but I still smiled. Tommy looked at me suspiciously.

Jude: Hi there. How are you?

Adam: Just wanted to make sure that you're ok.

Jude: Yep, fine.

Adam: Good, remember to meet me tonight.

Jude: No problem.

Adam: I love you.

Jude: Okay.

Adam: What did I tell you? Say it back! Remember what happened last time you didn't?

I can't, Tommy's here. Hmm, oh I know.

Jude: Tommy, can you go and see if Asia's up?

Tommy: Sure. I'll be back in a minute.

Tommy left the room as slow as possible.

Jude: I love you, okay?

Adam: Say it like you mean it!

Jude: I _love _you!

Adam: Good, see you tonight.

I hung up right away. Tommy came back right when I hung up the phone.

Tommy: She's up, she's getting dressed right now.

Jude: Oh, good.

Tommy's looking at my wrist for some odd reason. I wonder what he's…oh no! My wristband fell off. Oh god, he's giving that look. That look of disappointment, anger, and hurt. I _hate_ that look.

Tommy: I knew it. You are cutting again.

I'm trying to form words but it's not working. Oh god, he's coming over. Flashes of Adam come into my head. Stop! Stop!

Jude: Stop!

Tommy stopped suddenly looking at me as silent tears come down my cheeks. Tommy looks at me in shock. Then Asia comes in. Guessing I yelled that louder than I thought.

Asia: Mommy, what's wrong?

Jude: N-no-nothing sweetheart. Go downstairs and I'll be, um, there in a minute okay?

Asia: But…

Jude: No buts. Go, I'll see you down there.

Asia: Yes Mommy.

She rushed downstairs and Tommy looks at me again. He took a step closer to me and I took a step back. I see tears coming in his eyes. Why is he crying? He's sitting on the bed and masking his face with his hands. I want to sit next to him but I'm too scared. I don't know what he'll do.

Tommy: Why?

Jude: Th-the truth?

I'm stuttering I'm so scared. But I need to tell him. I don't know why I didn't do this earlier. Oh, yea, that's right; Adam was going to kill him. Still, he needs to know. I don't want to hurt him anymore. He's looking up at me and then stands up.

Tommy: Yes.

I look down at the floor as tears still come and then I look back into his ocean blue eyes. His pleading me to tell him.

Jude: I'm cheating on you.

His pleading eyes turn into hurt and anger. Please, don't lose control. Please, don't hurt me. I can't take anymore beating. I have been for the past month. I close my eyes tightly as he walks towards me. I back up into the wall ready for a hit. But nothing happened. I open up my eyes slowly and see him standing there with his tears falling down his cheeks. Tommy looked at me in confusion.

Tommy: Jude…I just…I can't…

Jude: Tommy, I-I'm sorry…

Tommy: No! Don't say that! If you were really sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place!

Jude: No, Tom, you don't…

Tommy: I love you more than anything! I would've done anything for you! I would have died for you Jude! I thought you loved me back!

Jude: I did…do!

Tommy: Yea, that's funny. You don't love me! You wouldn't have done this!

Jude: Tommy, please just…

Tommy: Shut up! I don't want to hear it! If you want that other guy, then go ahead! Because…I…I want a di-

Jude: No! Please!

I drop to the floor in uncontainable sobs. I hold on to my wrist as I look at the cuts. I punch the wall over and over again. Tommy stands there stunned at what he's seeing.

Jude: You don't know what those nights are! You don't know anything!

Tommy: And whose fault is that Jude? Huh?

Jude: Mine, everything's my fault! Are you happy now?

Tommy: No, for from. I want a divorce.

I look at him and then turn my head to the wall as I cry. Just then, Asia comes in and runs to my side.

Asia: It's ok Mommy. Daddy, you can't do that to Mommy. You just can't!

Tommy: Asia, you don't understand.

Asia: Do you love Mommy?

Tommy: Asia, it's not that simple.

Asia: It's very easy. Yes or no, do you love her?

It amazed me that this 5 year old girl was so smart; so intelligent.

Tommy: Yes, I do. But she doesn't love me.

Asia: That's not true. I hear her crying at night. I hear her screaming on the phone.

Jude: Asia? What are you talking about?

Asia: I know Mommy. I know about everything.

Again, I was amazed. Did she really figure it out? Did this little girl just figured out something that Tommy couldn't?

Jude: What do you know?

Asia: I know that you're sad because you leave Daddy alone at night. I know that you cry because you don't want leave Daddy alone. Right?

I smiled and hugged my daughter tightly. I pull away and look at her.

Jude: Right.

Tommy just stood there totally confused about what we were talking about. I sent Asia downstairs and looked at Tommy. I stood up, still crying.

Jude: You still want a divorce?

Tommy: I don't even know what the hell's going on here! My 5 year old daughter knows more than I do!

Jude: If you would've let me explained, you would've known everything. There's a reason why I'm cutting again.

Tommy: Then what is it?

Jude: I am cheating on you…but it's not by choice.

Tommy: Excuse me?

Jude: Adam found me. He came to the house…about a month ago.

Tommy looked at me with a frighten face.

Tommy: He what?

Jude: That time when I was gone all day, he kidnapped me. He took me to his apartment and…we…

Tommy: He made you? I'm going to kill him!

Jude: No Tommy. He didn't make me. Not at first.

Tommy gazed at me in disbelief. I winced when I saw the look he was giving me. He stood there waiting for me to explain what I meant. Man, this is gonna be hard. Okay, breathe Jude, breathe. You can do this.

Jude: Y-you see, um…Adam didn't force me to the, um, first time. I kinda did it…be-um, because I wanted to.

Tommy: What the fuck? You wanted to with that asshole? Why the hell would you do that? Are you stupid or something? I get it if he was threatening your life but you actually _wanted_ to?

Jude: …Yes.

That's all I could say. He was right. I was stupid, and it was wrong. I guess it didn't really matter right now if I told him that I stopped it. Maybe it was the right idea to get a divorce. He doesn't deserve me, he deserves someone who would treat him right.

_**Tommy:**_

I can't believe it! She had sex with that asshole…and she _wanted _it! What kind of person would do that? Okay, calm down Tom. Take a deep breath and…hoosaw! Alright, I'm good now.

Jude: You're right.

Tommy: Excuse me.

Jude: You're right. I'm stupid and it was wrong.

Well duh! Of course I know I'm right about that. I'm sorry if I'm sounding harsh but what would you do? I was right.

Jude: You were…also right about getting a…a divorce.

Now wait a minute, I may not have been right about that. Was she serious? I mean, I know I suggested it, but, I was just mad. I stared at her for a minute as she sniffled back her last tears.

Tommy: Jude…

Jude: No Tommy, its okay. I guess we won't be having that picnic. I'm going to, um, pack, and I'll be out by two.

Tommy: But Jude…

Before I could finish my sentence she walked out. But you know what, I shouldn't care, she cheated on me. So why do I care so much? _'Because you still love her,' _the little voice in my head responded. I do love her, so why am I not stopping her?


	7. I Need to Feel the Pain

**Hey everyone. This would've gotten out A LOT sooner but for some reason fanfic was being stupid...AGAIN! Anyways, I have a new game. Since all of you have been so good to me, I'm gonna be good to you! I'm going to name my chapter from qoutes or lines from Instant Star. A line will be from a song, and a qoute will be from an episode. I want you to tell me which eppy or song it's from in a review and I'll send you a spoiler if you're right. Okay? So try this one. Here's a clue...Season 1. That's it. Okay, here's chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: I Need to Feel the Pain

I saw her packing her things around noon. Asia was sent back to Tori's house. I had to try and fix this. Jude was angrily throwing things in a giant suitcase.

Tommy: Where are you gonna go?

Jude: I don't know, maybe to Sadie's or…someone.

That someone better not be Adam.

Tommy: Oh. Jude…

Jude: Tommy, just stop it okay? You got what you wanted. We're getting a divorce.

But that's not what I want at all. Why won't she just listen to me? She was complaining earlier about how I wasn't listening to her and now she won't shut up. I need to do something…anything. I sighed heavily and looked at the floor. I heard the zipper of the suitcase and shot my head up. She was really leaving. My Jude, was leaving.

Jude: I guess I'll be going now.

She picked up her suitcase and was about to walk out the door but I blocked it. She looked at me confused.

Jude: What are you doing?

Tommy: I'm stopping you.

Jude just shook her head and tried to get pass me but I wouldn't let her. She wasn't going to leave, at least not without a fight. She dropped her suitcase on the ground and was holding tears. I could see them glistening in her eyes. She looked so beautiful.

Jude: Tommy, you want me out, you said it yourself!

Tommy: No, I was just…

Jude: Just what? You wanted a divorce, so I'll give you one. No step aside so I can get pass.

She picked up her bag and was about to walk out but I grabbed her arm. I was desperate to keep her here.

Tommy: Jude please! You know I don't want one, so why are you doing this?

Jude looked me up and down and a tear fell from her eyes.

Jude: Because…I don't deserve you.

She yanked her arm from my grasp. I stood there in disbelief that all of this was happening. But when I heard the door slam, reality sunk in and hit me. She was really gone, and maybe never coming back. I think I just made the biggest mistake ever. But then again, Jude did cheat on me. But what did she mean by force? God Quincy, what the hell is the matter with you? I should've tried harder. I should've tried my damn hardest just to keep her here. What am I going to tell Asia when she comes back and finds out her mom is gone? It will tear her little heart apart.

I threw myself on the bed and a silent tear fell down on my cold cheek. How was I going to fix this now?

_**Jude:**_

I'm walking up the stairs to Adam's penthouse. As I knock on the door I took a deep breath. He comes out and puts on a smirk.

Adam: A little early aren't we?

For once, I wasn't scare. I was too mad. I was mad at Adam, Tommy, and most of all, me. I was so stupid and it ruined everything.

Jude: I'm not doing this anymore.

Adam: Excuse me? I don't think I heard you well…

Jude: Then read my lips! It's over.

Adam all of a sudden grabbed my arm and tightened gripped. But I felt nothing. I was numb, I already gone through the worst pain ever today. I lost Tommy, and nothing could ever match up to that.

Adam: Have you forgotten our deal? If you end it I'll…

Jude: Kill my family? Well sorry to disappoint you but I don't have a family anymore.

He was shocked and released my arm. I rubbed it a little bit. I grabbed my luggage and started to walk away. But I could hear him yelling.

Adam: So what, you _want _my to kill them?

I turned around slowly and looked at him with a stern look.

Jude: I hope you like silver Adam Branch, because some people want to see you.

The police I called started to run in pass me and grabbed Adam. His face turned redder than an apple. I put on a sweet, innocent smile.

Jude: Aww, it looks like they miss you Adam.

Adam: Jude, you're going to fucking pay for this!

I put on a pout.

Jude: And here I thought you'd be happy. I'm reuniting you with your cellmate. You know, the one who makes you scream at night?

I laughed as he looked at me in alarm. I shook my head and took the stairs down to the lobby. I went into my car sastify at what I did. But then my smile turned into a frown as I saw them take Adam into the police car. I got rid of Adam, but now I have no man to love me. I lost Tommy, and gave up Adam. I didn't love Adam, so it didn't hurt, but with Tommy, it did hurt. It hurt so bad.

I wiped my eyes before I started to cry again. I grabbed my cell from my pocket and called my big sister. She was always there for me. It rang 3 times before she picked up.

Sadie: Hello, Taylor residence.

Jude: Sadie, it's Jude.

Sadie: Jude? Why are you crying, is something wrong?

Jude: I'll tell you when I get there.

Sadie: Alright then, I'll set up the guest room.

Jude: I'll be there in about 10 minutes.

We hung up and I started to drive over to Sadie's house.

_**Tommy: **_

I heard the door open. I hope that's Jude coming back. But it wasn't, it was worst. It was my beautiful daughter. I loved her so much, but once I tell her what happened, she'll probably hate me for the rest of my life. She walked up to the bedroom with a smile but then it faded. She looked around the bedroom confused to see only me sitting on the bed looking ashamed. She gazed at me and realized what happened. Jude always said that Asia was so smarter beyond her years.

She looked at me in disbelief and shook her head.

Asia: No.

Tommy: Asia, look…

Asia: No! What did you do?

I got up and crouched down in front of her.

Tommy: Munchkin, I'm sorry. I tried to stop her.

I looked in her eyes and she was crying. My heart was breaking bit my bit. I felt like I couldn't breathe no matter how many deep breaths I took.

Asia: You didn't try hard enough! This is all your fault!

Tommy: Sweetie, there was nothing I could do.

Asia: If you didn't get mad at her she wouldn't have left! I hate you!

Those words sent daggers, pins, knives, and anything else imaginable through my heart. Asia ran into her room. I quickly shot up and tried to open her door but she locked it. She hates me? I tried; I really did try to stop her. I tried to walk back to the bedroom but stopped midway in the hallway and broke down. I slid my back against the wall.

_Jude: Never would I have ever guessed that I would see Tom Quincy crying over a girl._

_I looked up, and there was Jude. She smiled at me and helped me out. I hugged her tightly and gave her the most passionate kiss I could. Asia came out of her room._

_Asia: Mommy!_

_Jude picked her up and kissed her on her cheek. I smiled the biggest smile._

_Tommy: Jude, I'm so sorry._

_Jude: Shh, there's nothing to be sorry about. I love you._

_Tommy: I love you too._

_**Jude:**_

I was a sobbing mess in Sadie's arms and she tried to calm me down. I told her everything. But she wasn't mad, confused, but not mad. I was confused too, so she didn't hold it against me. She kept telling me that things would work out. But how could they? I didn't deserve him, or Asia…

Jude: Oh, my god! Asia!

Sadie: What?

Jude: I never said good bye to her. Oh, she must hate me. I have to go back, just one more time so I can say goodbye.

Sadie: Jude, are you sure that's a good idea?

Jude: I have to Sadie. I just can't leave without saying goodbye to her.

Sadie: Alright, but I'm driving. You can't drive in this condition.

We arrived at my former house and I walked in looking for Asia. I went upstairs and saw Tommy asleep in the hallway. I wanted more than anything to go up to him and hug him tightly. But it just wouldn't happen. I knocked on Asia's door.

Asia: Go away Daddy!

Jude: Asia, honey, it's me.

I heard her little footsteps coming to the door and she opened it. I gave her a huge hug. That's when my husband woke up. He looked straight ahead.

Tommy: It was only a dream

Jude: What was only a dream?

He looked up at me and went on his feet. I gave him a strange look.

Tommy: It wasn't a dream. You're here, holding Asia!

Asia: Are you staying Mommy?

Jude: No sweetie, I'm not. I'm sorry, I just came to say goodbye to you.

Tommy didn't say anything. I saw him just hung his head in shame. I smiled at Asia as I saw her tears coming down.

Asia: But Mommy, you can't leave. Daddy was the mean guy, he told you to leave!

Jude: Asia, Daddy was just doing what he thought was best. Now don't cry, it's ok, I'll come see you every time I can.

Asia: Can I come with you, please?

Jude: No, Asia, I'm sorry but…

Asia: Mommy please, I don't want to stay here. I love you, I want to go with you.

I put Asia down and wiped her tears with both my thumbs.

Jude: I'm sorry my angel, but you need to stay with your dad.

Asia: But I don't want to! He made you leave!

Jude: Baby, listen to me, this is for the best. Your daddy needs you and I'll come and visit you as much as I possibly can. I promise.

Asia: But…

Jude: Anastasia, do this for me.

Asia looked up at Tommy and he looked straight back. She ran into her room and I saw her gather up her things. I sighed knowing this was going to be a long night. I told Sadie, who was waiting downstairs, to go and I'll call her when I'm ready to leave. I glanced at Tommy for just a second and then back at Asia who was running back to me. I crouched back down.

Asia: I'm going with you.

She was getting hysterical and was scaring me.

Jude: No Asia…

Asia: Please! Take me with you! I don't want to stay here! I hate daddy!

Jude: Anastasia Renee! I never want to hear you say that ever again. Do you hear me? There's no reason why you should hate Daddy. You should…hate me.

Asia: But you didn't mean to leave him alone.

Jude: Yes, I did.

Asia: You're lying, I heard you on the phone. I heard you. You didn't want to!

Jude: Asia, I love you so much. You're my life, but you don't deserve me. Daddy will take care of you. But you have to promise me that you will never say that again, and I'll visit every weekend.

Asia reluctantly nodded and walked over to Tommy.

Asia: I'm sorry Daddy.

Tommy picked her up quickly and hugged her tightly.

Tommy: Oh, don't be sorry, it's okay. I love you munchkin.

Asia: I love you too Daddy.

Jude: I guess that's my cue to go. I'll see you in 2 days sweetheart. Love you Asia.

I was walking down the stairs about to get my cell phone out when Tommy came rushing behind me. I turned around and stared at him.

Tommy: Jude I…

Jude: Tommy, it's over. Stop chasing after me.

I walked out the door with my phone next to my ear waiting for Sadie to pick up when I hear him yell from the doorway.

Tommy: I made a mistake! I was stupid! We both were! Just remember that I will never stop chasing after you!

I hung up my phone as he came closer to me in the middle of the driveway. He put his hands on my hips as I just stared into his ocean blue eyes. I felt my tears coming down two by two.

Tommy: And do you know why?

Jude:…um…no…why?

Tommy: Because I love you Jude Harrison.

Before I could respond he kissed me deeply as I stood there stunned. I just took it. He pulled away slowly and my tears were still falling. I didn't have anything to say. Then I hear Mason running up to me, and calling my name. Once he comes up to me he tries to catch his breath again. He looked deathly scared.

Jude: Mason, what's wrong?

Mason: Adam, apparently the police got him. But then he escaped again.

Jude: Escaped, how?

Mason: He killed two cops. But no one knows where he's headed.

Jude: I know exactly where. Tommy, you and Asia have to get out of here.

Tommy: Wait, why?

Jude: Just do it. I'll explain later. Mason, can they go to your house for now?

Mason: Uh, yea sure.

Tommy went inside to get Asia as Mason got the keys to the car.

Tommy: What are you going to do?

Jude: I need to stay here.

Tommy: But…

Jude: Trust me Tommy, I know what I'm doing.

I watched them drive off as I stand in the middle of the driveway. Great, what did I just get myself into?

**Soo...did ya like it? Okay, so tell me what the Chapter titles from. If it's a song you don't need to tell me what episode it was from. But if you do, that just means MORE SPOILERS! Or a surprise. So I hope this makes it a little more interesting. Thanks a bunch for reading...please review!**


	8. Watch and Wait for Me to Fall

Hey there everybody. So it's only about to be 2-3 more chapters left. This is a little short, but it's good, and my favorite so far...so I hope you enjoy. Remember if you guess the song title right you get a spoiler. Here's your other clue...Season 2!

Chapter 8: Watch and Wait for Me to Fall

As I run from the backyard of Mason's house I hear Asia.

Asia: Mason! Daddy's gone!

Mason: What?

I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stay. I know whatever Jude was doing had to do with Adam. I had to figure out what. I wasn't going to let her do anything on her own.

_**Jude: **_

I sat there on the floor hiding the gun under the couch cushions. Then I got the knife and put three freshly new cuts across my wrist. Then I put that under the cushions as well. I went to the sink and washed the blood off when I heard the door knock. I put my sleeve down and quietly walked to the door. I right away think it is Adam. I opened the door, and guess what, I'm right.

Adam: Hey baby.

He pushed me inside and closed the door then locked it. Uh oh, that's not good. He threw me on the floor.

Adam: Miss me?

Jude: Bunches and bunches.

My smirk seems to confuse him. Good, that's exactly what I was going for. If he thinks he's going to scare me he's got another thing coming. I pushed myself off the floor and walked towards him and kissed him. Ugh, this is the worst kiss I've ever had. Okay, so literally it isn't, but my heart wasn't in it. So, in my mind, it was. Once I pulled over I see him smiling.

Jude: I'm sorry about the police thing. I just didn't want Tommy to suspect. I knew you would escape.

Adam: Oh did you?

Jude: Come on, lets sit on the couch.

Adam: Okay then.

He led me to the couch and we started to make out. I started to reach for the gun. He grabbed my wrist and it hurts really bad considering I just cut myself there. I pulled my hand away and he takes out the gun.

Adam: Do you really think I'm that stupid?

Ok, here comes the fear. Adam opens up the gun and finds it's empty. I never intended on killing him, just scaring him. He's laughing at me too. Now what am I going to do? He kisses me again but I pull away and slap him. Oh, hell, what the hell did I just do that? He's looking at me with anger filled in his eyes. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! This isn't going to end well.

_**Tommy:**_

I'm about to past out with all this running I'm doing. I should've taken my car. I never realized how far away we actually live from him. I finally reach my house. I stop for a minute with my hands on my knees. I tried to catch my breath as best as I could. All of a sudden, a light that was shining out of the window turned off.

_**Jude:**_

Adam: Where are they?

He slammed me up against the wall with his face so close to mine I had to turn away.

Jude: I don't know.

Adam: The hell you don't know. Tell me! And I'll make you happy…

He moved his hand in between my thighs as I gasped. He started to rub and I closed my eyes tightly trying to think about something else. I needed to get my mind else where.

Adam: C'mon Jude, tell me.

He kissed me softly on the lips and moved his two fingers inside of me. I moaned and started to cry. I just wanted him to stop.

Jude: Please Adam, stop.

Adam: But I thought you liked it. Remember, you like it hard.

I cried even harder as I remembered that night. I betrayed the only man I ever loved. Now I was paying for it. Adam pushed me on the ground again.

Adam: Since they're not here, we'll have some fun.

As he slowly started to remove my clothing I didn't fight back. I just laid there crying silently, letting me have his way with me. I deserved it, this is the only thing that I _did_ deserve.

_**Tommy:**_

I opened the lock door with my keys, luckily I brought them. When I opened it I almost dropped dead at what I saw. Adam on top of my wife. Jude was crying and Adam slapped her!

Tommy: Hey!

Jude: Tommy?

Adam whipped his head around. He did not just touch my wife.

Tommy: Get the fuck off her!

He got off of Jude as I charged him. I punched him in the face and he fell next to Jude. I picked Jude up and pushed her behind me. Adam got up and tackled me. He started to punch me in the stomach over and over again. I couldn't breathe. I need him in the stomach and he fell off of me. I punched him in the face once more. Then once I got up, he took a gun out of his pocket. It wasn't just any gun, it was _my_ gun. Then he started to put bullets in them. Okay, who travels with bullets in there pockets?

Adam cocked the gun and pointed it in Jude's direction behind me. I heard her gasp in fear.

Tommy: Listen Adam, don't do this. We can fix this.

Adam: No, she ruined everything! We could've been happy Jude! But you chose him over me! I loved you!

I looked back at her and she was crying, that's when Mason came in. He pushed me back to Jude and faced Adam. What was he doing?

Jude: Mason, what are you doing?

Mason: Adam, just put the gun down. You don't need to do this.

Adam: Yes, I do.

Mason: No you don't. We can get through this just put the gun down.

Adam: No, it's too late.

He pointed the gun back at Jude and we both backed up. Mason went in front of us and grabbed the gun. Two shots went off and both Mason and Adam fell to the ground.

Jude: No! No!

Jude screamed at the top of my lungs. She fell to the floor crying. I followed her and hugged her tightly. I went to Mason and Adam carefully, almost afraid of what I would find.

Tommy: Oh, my god.

Jude looked up from her hysterical crying looking at me.

Tommy: Both of them.

Jude put her whole body to the floor and just cried. I picked up my cell phone to call the police and sat next to Jude trying to hold my own tears inside.

911: Hello, Toronto police department. What's your emergency?

---------------------------------------------

So how was it...hoped you liked it as much as I did. Review please!


	9. Thank You Adam

Get's teary Well guys, this is it. The last chapter of 3, 2, 1, Break. I can't believe it's finally over. I think I like the way it ends. Maybe. Okay, I don' t like it because it's the ends. You guys, I have to thank each and every one of you. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. All of you readers kept me going and kept me motivated. thank you for all of your support! Here's the final chapter.

Chapter 9: Thank You Adam

I was in the waiting room still covered in the bruises Adam left me. I was at the hospital waiting for Tommy to come back from the backroom. He was talking to the doctors. I was still shaking from the earlier events. I couldn't get the image out of my head. Adam, and Mason on the floor; covered in blood. Sadie, Kwest, Asia, and Austin finally came running. Sadie saw me and put me in a death grip. I hugged back as sobs came out. Sadie is trying to comfort me, but then I see Tommy coming out with a tear-stained face. I stood up as Sadie stepped aside.

Jude: Tommy?

I can tell my voice is shaking with fear. He looked at his feet shaking his head as tears came out again. I could feel my own burning at the brink of my eyelids.

Tommy: He didn't make it Jude.

My eyes got twice the size they are supposed to be. I went into uncontrollable sobs as I hit the floor. Mason died because of me. If I hadn't done all the stupid shit I did, none of this would've happened. I didn't know what to do. My whole body was shaking. I felt like I was having a seizure because I couldn't stop. Why did it have to be Mason? It was suppose to be me in the hospital bed dead. But it was him; he took the fall for me. He didn't do anyone any harm, no, that was me.

Tommy crouched down to my level as my body jerked away from him. I can't stop shaking. My whole body feels like is going out of control. The tears are coming out along with screams and yells. My body is begging me to stop but I can't. I keep thinking if I just cry a little more it will take away the pain. All of them are staring at me with such worry-filled eyes. They don't understand; they just don't! They would be this way too if they were responsible for their best friend's death.

Kwest: Jude?

Jude: No! Why did he have to die? It's not fair?

Tommy: Jude calm down.

Jude: Calm down? Yea right! You have no idea what I've been through! Just get away from me!

Tommy: But Jude…

Jude: It's your fault!

I stand up and almost attack him but Kwest held me back. Sadie took Austin and Asia into her arms and stepped back afraid.

Jude: You _had _to come looking for me!

Kwest: Jude just…

Jude: No! He did it!

Tommy's going back step by step with his eyes stunned at what I'm saying.

Jude: Just go away! I don't want you here!

Tommy: Please…

Jude: I hate you! Go away!

I finally broke down and Kwest held me close as I cried into his chest. Kwest looks up at Sadie who is looking at Tommy. She walks over to him, I'm guessing to make sure he's ok.

Sadie: Tommy she didn't mean that.

Tommy: I have to go.

Sadie: Tom…

I heard his footsteps run off. Sadie went over to me and started to comfort me like Kwest. Nothing was going to comfort me now. I just yelled at my husband to let go of the hate I felt for myself and Adam. He was just there, and I blamed him.

_**Tommy:**_

She was right. It is my fault. If I hadn't run to save her, maybe Mason would've been still alive. But…no, she would've been dead. Ah, it's all so confusing. Is it my fault, yes or no? I don't know. All I know is that my heart broke in two when she said those 3 words. First Asia, now Jude. I can't do anything right. I need to take away this pain. I just have to.

_**Jude:**_

Jude: Oh Mason, how am I going to do this without you?

I'm driving home to apologize to Tommy but I don't know what to say. I would usually call Mason and ask him, but I can't anymore. I hope I can make things right again. I made it to the house and ran inside. Asia came running up to me crying (Sadie dropped her off while I stayed at the hospital). She's clinging to my leg for dear life…and it hurts.

Jude: Asia, honey, what's wrong?

She's not saying anything, she just keeps crying. Something is really wrong, I can feel it. Then I saw Tommy coming down with a bottle of beer in his hands. Oh no, this is not good.

Jude: Asia, go outside.

Asia: But…

Jude: No buts, go.

Asia ran outside as told and I looked at Tommy. He didn't even see me and he walked straight to the kitchen to get another beer. Where did all these beers come from? He grabbed another one and was about to take a sip. I went over to him, took the beer, and smashed it on the floor. The liquid went everywhere on the floor.

Tommy: What the fuck was that for?

Jude: Tommy, baby, just look at me. You don't need to drink, no matter what it is.

Tommy just looked at me with sadness and hurt in his eyes. He brushed pass me and went outside. I followed quickly and saw him going into the car.

Jude: Tommy, don't you dare!

I ran to the side of the car as he locked the door, but the window was still down.

Jude: Tommy, please don't do this.

Tommy: Jude, I'm sorry for everything.

Jude: Tommy, Tommy what are you doing?

He put the key in the ignition and started the car.

Jude: Baby, get out of the car, your drunk! Please!

He was about to drive off when he saw Asia standing in front of the car.

Asia: Daddy, stop.

Tommy: Asia?

Asia started tearing up.

Tommy: Asia move.

Asia: I don't want you to die.

Tommy: Anastasia, please, just move.

Asia: No! You're not going to die. I love you daddy.

I went over next to my daughter and held her hand.

Jude: I love you too.

Tommy: No you don't. None of you do. You hate me, you told me yourself!

Jude: I don't hate you Tommy. I never have. I love you with all my heart. I wanted someone to blame, and I'm sorry. I know that won't make up for anything I did, but I just love you, Asia and me both. It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm the one that did this to everyone.

Tommy got out of the car while it was still on. He went over to me and Asia. He picks up his daughter and pulls both of us in a hug.

Tommy: I love you both. This isn't anyone's fault. We can get through this. I promise.

I had tears in my eyes and he kissed me lightly on the lips.

**3 years later:**

Jude was at a TV interview for The Word. Tommy and Asia were there also.

Tina: So, Jude, I heard that you have officially quit singing for your daughter. Is that true?

Jude: Why, yes Tina, it is. My daughter is amazingly talented and she always showed an interest in singing.

Tina: Well with two famous parents I don't see how she wouldn't. Now Tom, what about you? Do you support this decision?

Tommy: I did protest a little bit because I didn't want my daughter to be caught up in the music industry. But she just loves it so much, I couldn't say no.

Tina: That's extremely sweet. Now, what about you Asia? Do you like singing?

Asia: Very much. I write songs too.

Tina: Really?

Asia: Yep. My mom and daddy taught me. We wrote a song yesterday called A Little More.

Tina: Would you mind singing it for us?

Asia: Ok.

Asia took the mic and got off her stool. The music started and Jude and Tommy watched their daughter with delight.

_Everyone around me_

_Doesn't seem to ever see_

_What's really going on_

_A secret deep inside _

_That I always try to hide_

_When I say nothing is wrong_

_I really am fine_

_I just need some time_

_Yea, _

_A little more time_

_A little more shine_

_A little more to share_

_A little more air_

_I just need to be me_

_A little more_

The song ended and Asia took her seat back.

Tina: I have to say that is one of the most amazing voices I ever heard.

Jude: Yes, she is amazing isn't she?

Asia smiled sheepishly and blushed. After the interview the three took a visit to some old friends. First the visited Mason and they talked to him about what was happening. Jude quietly slipped from her husband and daughter and went to the other side to Adam Branch's tombstone. She took a knee and just stared for a minute before speaking.

Jude: Adam Branch, you have done a lot to me. You might think that I hate you, but I don't. I probably should, but I just don't. You did love me, at one point, and I loved you too. I know that's true. I don't know what happened but it hurt, not just physically either. I made some mistakes in my life, especially doing the thing I did with you. But if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known how much love can take. I thought that, Tommy and I were finally over. Yet, here we are 3 years later. You also showed me, what real love is. Maybe that's why I met you in the first place. Everything does happen for a reason.

Tommy: Jude, what are you doing?

Jude looked at Tommy as he smiled and took a seat next to her.

Jude: I'm just thanking Adam, for showing me love, and showing me we can make it through anything.

Tommy: Well, we should get going. It's almost time for dinner. Asia's in the car.

Jude: Ok then.

Jude got up and started to walk away. Tommy looked at Adam's tombstone and smiled.

Tommy: Thank you Adam.

Tommy got up and ran over next to Jude. It was finally over.

* * *

Hey! The bar thing is finally working! Yee pee! lol! Okay, so that's it. Please review. And this is for all of you guys. **I'm gonna write a story and I want YOU to tell me some of your ideas for a great JOMMY! I have only about two, but c'mon...you know you want to. Tell ME what YOU want ME to write. PLEASE! Thanks for being here and reviewing...bye!**


End file.
